


The Eve

by Natasha09



Series: Harry Potter Couples [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Pensieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha09/pseuds/Natasha09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus, Tonks and Teddy right before the Battle of Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eve

"The battle is about to begin," Remus Lupin told his wife, who was clutching their son as if he was her lifeline.

"You're going." She stated without looking up. 

"Yes", he replied as he walked up to her to stand beside her.

"I should come with you."

"You should stay with Teddy."

"Everything we do is for him. We will fight, kill and if needed, die for him, so that he never has to do any those things to survive; to live. I should come with you."

"I, Dora; I will do all of this. You know why."

She didn't bother telling him to not die, because they both knew it could happen. The fact that they were still alive was something to akin to a miracle.

"Dance with me." She said.

"You want to dance?" 

"No, I don't. I hate dancing, I'm terrible at it".

"Then why?"

"Because of this war, I know what we're fighting against, who we're fighting against, and I know what they can do to us. I just want to remember that whatever happens will be worth it. We will be worth it."

"We are worth it. All three af us. Every moment we've had together".

Remus extended his hand and Dora slipped her soft hand into his callous one. Her baby was resting in the crook of her other arm, looking up at his parents. They swayed, barely dancing, but looking at each other, memorising every line, every scar, for the feeling that they might not see each other again was too thick and strong for them to look away from each other. 

They stopped swaying after a while, even their infantile son not making a peek for the fear of breaking the spell of dread and yet, finality, that had surrounded the small family. Remus swallowed thickly as he began to speak to his son.

"This is for you Teddy, today I will fight for you, my son. After today, you will never have to live in fear because of a madman. I'll do my best to ensure that he can never touch you again, my boy. And if I can't, your mother will ensure he regrets it; she is, truly, a force of nature. But, there's a chance I might not come home again. If it does happen and I don't come back tonight, I want you to remember that I couldn't come back, I didn't willingly leave you. I don't want you to remember me as the man who abandoned you, but the man who fought everyone, including himself, to hold you, to see you, to have you, my son, my boy. I want you to remember me as a brave man but above all, I want you, no, I hope you remember me as the man who loved you". 

Remus' tears splashed on Teddy's cheeks and he raised a fat fist, in an attempt to wipe Remus' tears. Tonks was silent, her tears having dried. She kissed Remus, a soft kiss in which she poured all her love, doubt, uncertainty and fear. She left lighter. 

Niether of them dared to speak, but the message was clear in their eyes. Remus walked towards the door and a few minutes later, Tonks heard him apparate.

She then looked at his blue-haired son and spoke.

"I love you Teddy. Mummy loves you. But she has to go out for sometime, forgive her if she's late or she can't come back, okay? Please. But till then you stay with grandma, okay? Don't give her any trouble" Tonks said as she carried the infant to her mother, stopping only to pick up his favourite rubber duck.

The memory dissolved around him and Teddy stood back up, next to Godfather's pensieve, tears drying on his cheeks.


End file.
